


星座配對 - 佑灰

by g1000myz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g1000myz/pseuds/g1000myz
Summary: 佑灰
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 7





	星座配對 - 佑灰

01  
「圓佑啊，你的星座是什麼？」  
「幹嘛問這個？」  
「唔...我要找一個星座跟我最配的人啊。」  
-  
文俊輝和全圓佑同讀一間男子中學，那裏沒有吱吱喳喳的女子會，沒有女孩髮絲傳來的陣陣香氣。環視四周，就只有男同學，男老師，男校工。一個呼吸，嗅到的，只有男性荷爾蒙豐富的汗臭味。在如此乾澀的校園生活之中，空閒時研究星座，便成了文俊輝最大的興趣。  
-  
飯吃飽了，文俊輝又埋頭研究他的星座書。全圓佑不懂，這種迷信的東西一點說服力也沒有，倒不如多用些時間玩遊戲，但圓佑把話忍著不說，因為他想待在文俊輝身邊，即使他沒什麼要說也好，因為全圓佑喜歡文俊輝。  
-  
當然，傻傻的文俊輝並不知道。  
-  
看著看著，文俊輝突然彈了起來，大力地搖著全圓佑的手臂說「哦哦哦！圓佑你看，這裏說我跟巨蟹座的人不太對調呢！我以後要注意點才行！」圓佑隨便的回了一個 「哦」就忙著偷摸文俊輝的手，暗歎，骨節分明，很不錯！圓佑定神看了看文俊輝給他看的那一頁，誰知那個標題讓全圓佑滾大了眼珠。上面寫著：  
-  
巨蟹座 6/22-7/22  
和雙子座的配對指數 68  
朋友相處的時候還不錯，但當發展成戀人關係，常常會因互相了解不足而引起爭執。  
雙子座的直接令巨蟹無所適從，而巨蟹座的抑鬱也讓雙子座無法理解。  
-  
6/22-7/22…...這不就代表全圓佑是巨蟹座嗎！全圓佑嚥了嚥口水，幸好他沒有告訴文俊輝自己的星座，而文俊輝也不知道自己的生日是何時。  
「跟我最配的星座是白羊座啊！我以後要找個白羊座的女生嘻嘻嘻嘻！！！」文俊輝喜滋滋的笑著，全圓佑腦袋一轉，那我把自己說成白羊座不就行了嗎！  
「文俊輝，你剛剛不是問我的星座是什麼嗎？」  
「我就是白羊座。」  
-  
文俊輝眼睛亮了起來，嚷著「那麼你不就跟我最配嗎！只可惜你是個男的。」全圓佑眉頭皺了起來，聽到這一句以後有如晴天霹靂。全圓佑心裏給自己打氣，不要緊不要緊，把人掰彎不就可以了，反正文俊輝也不見得很直。  
-  
從那天起，不迷信的全圓佑像是改名換姓。他決定要好好的偽裝一個白羊座，還要讓這隻迷信的小貓信他的邪！  
-  
-  
「文俊輝，今天跟我放學。」  
「為什麼？」  
文俊輝疑惑地問，我平常都一個大男人自己照顧自己為什麼要跟全圓佑放學不可！！！全圓佑氣定神閒地說  
「我昨晚傳給你了，網上說雙子座多跟白羊座待在一起會有好運。」文俊輝打開了手機，一看到這個星座消息眼睛便亮了起來。「真的呃！ 這個星座網很準的！我們走吧！」語畢，文俊輝一把牽著全圓佑踏出校園  
-  
小貓真好騙，全圓佑想。  
-  
當然全圓佑拉著文俊輝一齊放學並不只是一天兩天的事。連續一個星期，全圓佑都拉著文俊輝跟他放學，而放學的路線顯然不只是回家這麼簡單。  
-  
文俊輝十分的饞嘴，他的肚子像個黑洞一樣，能夠把街頭至到巷尾的所有食物掃進肚子裡。幸好全圓佑還算是個富家子，有足夠的資源餵飽文俊輝。  
-  
但全圓佑也覺得累了，文俊輝吃這麼多怎麼還是不飽？文俊輝的食量這麼驚人的嗎？還有，他整天吃吃吃，嘴巴都沒空跟我談話了，是要怎麼泡他！  
-  
全圓佑咬牙切齒獨自生氣，正拿起錢包幫文俊輝付錢買小吃的時候，文俊輝卻突然說  
「那個，我今天先不吃了。」  
-  
全圓佑覺得奇怪，今天的文俊輝怎麼特別反常？接著文俊輝有點不好意思的說  
「那個，再兩個星期就要考試了呀，我呢...什麼都不懂。你可以教一下我嗎！」  
聽到這句以後，全圓佑都嘴角瞬間揚起一個邪惡的笑容。終於到了全圓佑表演自己的時間，全圓佑不但止外表好，身材好，學習成績更是出類拔萃，要他教導文俊輝，簡直是易如反掌，還可以趁機泡他，一箭雙鵰！  
-  
「好好好！你知道嗎，跟我這個白羊座溫習會事半功倍的！」全圓佑說得響當當的，文俊輝眼裏閃著星光，猛地點頭表示贊同。  
-  
但意料之外的，是文俊輝慘烈的成績。  
-  
「所以，你這裡要用addicting而不是addicted! 我說過兩者是有分別的！我都說了三次你怎麼還不記得！」全圓佑忍不住怒吼，文俊輝各科的成績也慘不忍睹，數學相對之下比較好，而英文簡直就是火葬場！全圓佑的耐性早就消失了，他努力憋這著讓自己不要發飆。  
-  
文俊輝眼淚汪汪的，被全圓佑一時大罵嚇壞了，他委屈地說「呃......對不起.......我就知道白羊座的耐性比較差，麻煩到你了，對不起。」這根本不是星座的問題吧！全圓佑心理暗罵著，可是面前的的小貓正癟嘴傷心地嘟嚷著，看到此景，全圓佑的心便一下子軟了下來。反正文俊輝笨也不是故意的，還有這隻小貓一臉懵的時候也十分呆萌，還是原諒他吧。  
-  
圓佑嘆了一口氣，嘴上掛了個親切的笑容，他伸手撫摸著文俊輝柔軟的髮絲，溫柔地說「好了，俊你不要傷心好不好，剛才是我的錯，我再教你一次好不好？」全圓佑的手慢慢從髮絲摸到臉頰，還挰了挰骨膠原豐富的臉皮，逗著文俊輝好讓他消氣。文俊輝此時轉過頭來，眼裏還有淚水打轉，亮晶晶的，然後軟軟糯糯的說「真的嗎？你真的會教會我嗎？」  
「真的真的！我絕對不騙你。」全圓佑順勢攬著他的腰，嘗試增加文俊輝對他的信心，暗地裏打量著他的腰部質感。  
-  
文俊輝終於綻放笑容，樂呵呵的說「好的！圓佑我不會辜負你的！我會繼續努力！」  
-  
「哈哈哈，好......」圓佑此時才慢慢放下腰上的手，專注在課本裏。  
-  
腰的手感：100分  
臉的細緻度：100分  
臉部彈性：100分  
-  
全圓佑默默在腦海裡記著。

02  
「這裏是用obsessed with...，哇，文俊輝，你真的全都搞亂了。讓我重新教你一遍，你聽好......」距離考試還剩五天，全圓佑竟然成功把文俊輝這個大懶蟲，變成一個勤力的莘莘學子。文俊輝也不知為什麼，只要跟全圓佑學習它就特別專注，比起上課時聽老師唸咒語要好很多，可能是真的跟全圓佑的星座有關吧。  
-  
還有，文俊輝覺得自己變得愈來愈奇怪了，聽著圓佑說話，眼睛就會不期然地飄到他的面孔上，他的手指上，他的薄唇上。那骨節分明，修長又白皙的手，如果拖上去，感覺是怎樣的呢？那個有著櫻桃紅色，看上去像果凍一般柔軟的嘴唇，吻上去時怎樣的呢？其實文俊輝的初吻還在，他從沒有吻過誰，如果他吻上了那片像櫻花般的嘴唇會怎樣呢？  
-  
文俊輝正想的出神，全圓佑大聲喊著叫他答題  
「喂，喂，文俊輝！」文俊輝這才回過神來，眼睛眨巴眨巴的，慢慢聚焦在全圓佑點的一道題上。全圓佑覺得自己簡直是最好的補習老師，文俊輝走神發呆他也不生氣，還會將一道題說一萬遍，可能這就是愛的力量！  
-  
文俊輝仔細看題，題目的要求是用...addicted to...造句。文俊輝在腦裏轉了一圈，翻著腦子裡薄薄的詞海，哎嘶，找到的字不到十個。文俊輝想到了，就用最簡單的詞組來應付圓佑吧。  
-  
「我知道，I am addicted to you ! I am addicted to you 啊全圓佑！」文俊輝一臉笑呵呵的，他終於能夠證明自己並不是英文文盲，而是還有希望的小樹苗！但全圓佑的臉色卻不太好，不只這樣，全圓佑還拿著手擋住自己但嘴巴，一臉驚恐的。  
-  
其實此刻的全圓佑開心得腦袋炸開花，文俊輝竟然說addicted to you還是要對全圓佑說的，難道文俊輝就如這題所說，對全圓佑愛的無法自拔嗎！全圓佑深呼吸冷靜自己，也許是這隻小貓壞心眼，想要逗他，又或者這隻小貓根本不懂addicted的意思！不論如何，全圓佑要先沈住氣。  
-  
「怎麼了嗎？圓佑是我答錯了嗎？」文俊輝擔憂的問到，全圓佑輕笑以後搖搖頭說  
「不是你回答得很正確。」然後全圓佑突然靠近了文俊輝的耳邊，貼著他的耳廓說  
「I am also addicted to you」  
文俊輝的耳朵瞬間以可見的速度變得紅通通，全圓佑的吐息在他耳邊縈繞著，弄的他癢癢的，連帶他的心臟也被撩得癢癢的。文俊輝覺得自己的腦袋過熱，快要停止運作了。但是眼下的全圓佑仍然在淡定的解題！啊！媽媽救我！  
-  
「嗯？怎麼了嗎？」全圓佑以正常得不能再正常的語氣問文俊輝，這令文俊輝更窘迫了，他只好強顏歡笑，重新集中在課本裏。  
-  
沈醉於學習之中，不經不覺天色已變得昏暗，而他們身處的咖啡店也作出打烊的準備了。兩人收拾好書本，徐徐步出咖啡廳。全圓佑和文俊輝走的是相反方向，走了才兩步，他們就要分別。文俊輝硬是覺得心裏不舒服，他有一件事要問全圓佑，一件他一直都想不通都事。  
-  
「全圓佑。」走到半途的全圓佑聽到文俊輝的交換以後轉過頭來，面露微笑的站定說  
「怎麼了俊？」  
文俊輝鼓起一百分的勇氣，艱辛地從喉嚨中挖出一個一個音節「全...全圓佑，你為什麼要對我這麼好？」全圓佑收緊了拳頭，一刻間不敢直視文俊輝清涼的瞳孔，他想不到文俊輝會突然問這個問題，他提醒自己，先不要把真相說出來，把故事繼續編下去就好。  
「沒有...你是雙子座，我是白羊座，不就是天作之合嗎！我就是想跟你一起，增加一下自己的運氣啊！」文俊輝聽了偏了偏頭，雖說文俊輝是笨，但這個理由未免太扯了吧？不過文俊輝也沒有再追問下去，反正全圓佑又不是在害他，也有可能星座配的人在一起是真的有好處。  
-  
文俊輝點頭微笑說  
「好吧白羊座，你一定要保佑我考試成功。」  
全圓佑的薄唇勾起一抹柔和的笑容，他說  
「好，你一定會成功，明天見。」  
-  
回到家裡，文俊輝依然孳孳不倦的溫習著課本的內容。抬頭看一下日曆，他還有四天就要考試了，他必定要咬緊牙關，不可以令全圓佑失望。文俊輝頭一回放這麼多的努力在考試上，他不希望全圓佑的努力付諸一炬，還剩四天。慢著，文俊輝突然想到，一星期的考試以後，全圓佑不會再跟他補習了。  
-  
全圓佑不會坐在他旁邊，在只有他們兩人的咖啡廳中，仔細又耐心的教導他。  
-  
怎麼辦？  
-  
文俊輝還想跟全圓佑待多一會兒。

03  
考試已經開始了，頭兩天考的是數學和語文科。經過全圓佑的一番惡補，文俊輝覺得自己還有足夠的能力應付，每一道題都回答的頗有信心的，預計成績應該不錯。  
-  
不過下星期的考試，竟然是由英文科展開。才星期五，文俊輝已經覺得膽戰心驚，雖說全圓佑幫了他不少，可是他還沒有十足的把握。文俊輝翻盡了所有最雙子座有利的東西，希望為自己充充運氣，不過也沒起到實質的作用。  
-  
「全圓佑，我好怕怎麼辦？」在一片題海之中，文俊輝無助的抬起頭來，向全圓佑求救。  
全圓佑依然是不慢不急的，他輕輕的覆上文俊輝的手，手指伸進他的指縫，把他的手握了起來。「文俊輝，你不用怕，我就是你的吉祥物，想著我，你就不用怕了」  
-  
文俊輝一時不知如何回應，嘴巴來不及說話，臉已經嫣地紅了。全圓佑好一個男的，為什麼要這樣對他，這會讓他覺得恨困擾，難道全圓佑就不感覺到嗎？  
-  
文俊輝鬆開了手指，重新把手安放在試卷上，清亮的瞳孔沒有抬起來，埋頭苦幹的繼續做題。全圓佑也不太理會，反正就是小貓害羞罷了，他才不會計較這麼多。全圓佑更擔心的是文俊輝的心理狀態，要是文俊輝考試的時候太緊張，表現一定會被影響。他要讓這隻小貓開開心心，精神奕奕的去考試。  
-  
到了考試那天，文俊輝的心情顯然沒有平復下來。一大早打個領帶也打了三次才打得成。今天他的幸運色是白色，但他身邊一個紫色的東西都沒有。文俊輝瘋狂的抓著自己亂的像鳥窩的頭髮，邊喊著「要砸了！要砸了！」  
-  
正當文俊輝邊喊邊出門口的時候，一個筆挺的身軀出現在眼前，文俊輝看到以後嚇一大跳連帶腿都走得打叉了，差點摔了一大跤。文俊輝覺得今天大概是最倒霉的一天了，怎麼腦袋也未完全清醒就碰到全圓佑，還差點撲到他身上！  
「你......你怎麼會在這？」全圓佑強忍著像要恥笑他的衝動，從手中拿起了一個白色的東西說「文俊輝你看到我也不用這麼怕吧？這個，給你。」  
-  
文俊輝把那個白色的小東西放在手心，那是一個白色的晴天公仔，圓滾滾的頭上笑的正開心，縫針有點笨拙，但仍然是十分可愛。  
「這個，你做的？」文俊輝驚訝的問，他想不到全圓佑竟然會懂得做手工，還要做給他。  
「對呀，今天你的幸運色是白色，把他掛到筆袋上吧，他會保佑你。」全圓佑低沈的聲音說起話來特別磁性迷人，全圓佑竟然會知道他的幸運色，還要特意做這個掛飾。這有如一支強心針，直直打進文俊輝的心臟，他真的不怕了，文俊輝相信全圓佑會保護他。  
-  
英語考試順利完成，題目比全圓佑平常教的還要簡單，文俊輝放下了心頭大石，走路都輕飄飄的。但考完英語以後，全圓佑沒有再找文俊輝了，大家各自各溫習，文俊輝也不好意思打擾他。  
-  
但才不見那麼幾天，文俊輝就覺得心裏湧出了一絲空虛感。溫習的時候少了個人陪伴，少了個人指點迷津，文俊輝像是一個找不著岸的小舟，在海中獨自浮浮沈沈。哎呀，文俊輝拍打自己的臉，他是何時變得那麼矯情？全圓佑不過是個朋友，才不見幾天怎麼就要生要死的！不過，全圓佑又帥又高又溫柔又是個白羊座，有他不喜歡的理由嗎？  
-  
文俊輝覺得自己彎了。  
-  
全圓佑考的是理科，時間表上跟文俊輝不同，因此好幾天也見不著文俊輝。但全圓佑也不擔心，他隱若感覺到文俊輝待他的感情有變，不只是朋友這麼簡單，而是，有點尷尬的關係。總而言之，全圓佑勝算在握。  
-  
英語成績派了，文俊輝拿著試卷，差點激動得落淚。他竟然從拿30多分的同學變成了80分，這個進步也太誇張了，他要告訴全圓佑，立馬告訴他！  
-  
走到廊道，文俊輝一眼便認出了全圓佑，他全力向全圓佑衝刺，叫喊著「全圓佑！我行了，全圓佑你看！你看！」文俊輝一股腦的衝過去，讓全圓佑撲個滿懷。文俊輝瞬間變成一隻黏人的小貓，往全圓佑的胸脯裏蹭，蹭得全圓佑心都化了。  
-  
全圓佑瞄了一下試卷，笑著說  
「噢，我的功勞沒有白費呢，很大的進步啊。」文俊輝停下裏動作，仰頭盯著全圓佑，用手指指著全圓佑的鼻尖，調笑說「對吧，全圓佑，我考的這麼好，你以後也要幫我補習，不准走開！」文俊輝還得意著，心想他終於有個理由令他名正言順的黏著全圓佑了。全圓佑的眼睛瞇成了弧形，接著，圓佑高聳的鼻梁碰著了文俊輝的鼻子，溫熱的鼻息互相纏繞著。輕輕一下，全圓佑吻上了文俊輝的嘴，還使壞的咬了文俊輝的下唇，唔，甜甜的。  
-  
「這是獎勵，我以後都不會離開你。」剛才的一吻恍如一下強烈的電擊，將文俊輝一身的神經也電得酥酥麻麻的，差點連腳都站不住，考好試的喜悅，還有全圓佑的突襲，徹底打亂了文俊輝的思路。文俊輝用盡力氣站定身子，對全圓佑說  
-  
「好.......好啊！你別誤會！這...這只是因為你是白羊座！會帶給我好運而已！我才這麼做。」  
全圓佑嗤笑一聲，靠近文俊輝的耳邊說  
-  
「我從來也不是白羊座，我是巨蟹座的。」  
-  
掉進我的圈套吧，文俊輝。


End file.
